


Pulled Out To Watch

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [15]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, More Polyamory, On Purpose, everyone gets to watch in this chapter, everyone loves Zacky, it's complicated - Freeform, pdas, totally hot phone sex, walking in on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Zacky finally gets some more Shade."Violet, focus, or I'll hang it up." Vengeance demanded.





	Pulled Out To Watch

"Zacky!!!" Violet threw her arms around the short rhythm guitarist when she opened her door to find him standing there confidently.  
Vengeance grinned and wrapped his arms around her, "Happy to see me, huh?"  
His answer came in the form of her lips claiming his. Pulling him inside, she made herself stop.  
  
"You won't believe what is being shown during my interview tomorrow." She picked the copy of picture she had up off the coffee table and slapped it up against his chest.  
  
Zack was smirking and about to say something funny, when he pulled the picture away from his own shirt and stared at it while his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"This is you!!! And me!!!"  
"I know!"  
"When the fuck did this happen?!?!"  
Shade put her hands on her hips, "That night I was screaming at you from the front row to take me home? Apparently you did, in a manner of speaking."  
He stared down at the picture, "Fuck, we're so young...so you don't remember this either?"  
"No. Neither did Jade, nor any of you fuckers."  
"You don't think Matt'll be jealous, do you?"  
  
Violet shook her head and sat on the arm of the couch, "I dunno. Just try and be there when he watches the interview in case he freaks out--please?"  
"Sure, Vi. Whatever you want," He got closer to her and leaned over to kiss her. Violet leaned her head back and opened her lips to him.  
  
Zack paused, "Synyster just made me come twice, so it might take me a second to get it up." He was about to kiss her again when she pulled away.  
"Oh my god, so you did go over there with him!" She laughed, "How'd it go? You weren't in a threesome with my sister, were you?"  
  
"No, not really. I--" Vengeance stopped mid sentence and gave her a teasing look, "Why? Would you be...jealous?"  
  
There was that uncomfortable feeling of just a tinge of jealousy. She decided to play it off.  
  
Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Of course I would be, babe. I want my Zacky all to myself and I already have to share you with Synyster." She pouted.  
  
Vengeance rolled his eyes and pushed her slightly away. He'd never forget that look in her eyes, though--her being jealous...over him.  
  
"It went well. Jade seemed to really enjoy watching us fuck. She jerked me off at the end. That was all. Brian knows I don't really want to be with them."  
  
"Because of me?" Her bright eyes looked up into his.  
  
His cherub cheeks creased into his adorable smile as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Yes, baby. Because of you." He found it cute that even she needed reassurance sometimes, despite how cocky she always acted, "It's been way too long, Shade."  
  
She agreed and threw her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he caught her. Holding her up, Zacky kissed her again and stumbled down the hall to her bedroom.  
After he fell on the bed on top of her, he reached over and fumbled for the lamp switch as she refused to stop caressing his lips with hers.

"You sure are needy after only a couple o' days," He teased her when she hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Oh, stop it, Zacky--" Violet grinned back. She'd missed the green deathbat and his new upper body that she still wasn't used to. Her reaction made him smile as he got up to yank off her pants and his own. They scurried under the sheets, lips and hands everywhere.  
  
Suddenly the familiar lyrics to "Dear God" were filling the room as her phone told her Matt was calling.  
  
Shade stared up at Zacky as he stopped, "Should I answer?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not stopping, though."  
  
She grinned and swiped the screen, "Hey, baby."  
  
Matt could immediately hear the heavy breathing and the sounds of another man. Intense feelings of jealousy and anger began deep inside, "Shade. Who's there with you?" His voice was stern without being angry--yet.  
  
Violet immediately regretted answering without video, "Zacky's here." She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Zacky's hand dipped between her legs.  
"Hey, buddy--" Zacky mumbled from her neck.  
  
Shadows let out a sigh of relief, the jealousy and anger immediately dissipating, "Damn. I called you for phone sex, I didn't think I'd get the real thing."  
"You wanna watch? Zack-- _uh_ \--"  
  
"Fuck yes."  
  
Violet changed the setting to video and set the phone up as best she could to face the bed from the night stand.  
Matt was glad they happened to be at a rest stop and Brooks and Johnny had just left the bus.  
Zack laughed lightly, "You're just in time, Shads."  
  
Almost as soon as they came into view, Shade was moaning and calling out as Vengeance made her come with his fingers. Still not hard yet, Zacky had to stall. He disappeared under the covers, making Matt raise his eyebrows.  
The singer began gripping himself through his gym shorts.  
  
"Zack--honey--" Violet squirmed when his tongue licked over her in that way he had done the one time--right before the first time he'd kissed Matt. She wasn't even sure what was so different about it but he sure was good at it, "More, Vengeance, please--"  
  
Watching her beg in bed was something Matt loved to watch, even--apparently--if she was begging for someone else. Seeing her this way--from the side and in the barely there light of a lamp through a phone screen while she moaned and arched back--made him whimper and ache. It was new and different and _totally hot._  
He swallowed hard as he watched her come again through the small screen. His hand was pumping now.  
  
Her purple eyes turned lazily towards his and opened as she smiled at him. Matt smirked back. Soon Zacky was in the picture again, biting her lower lip.  
"Violet, focus, or I'll hang it up." Vengeance demanded.  
Violet bit her own bottom lip and before she could say anything teasingly, he was sliding into her. Her fingers clutched at his messy black hair.  
"Fuck--Zacky, baby--" Her eyes fluttered up to meet dark green eyes that held hers as he moved inside her. Shade let a hand wander over his gorgeous face and lips as she arched back again into the sheets. She thrust her hips up to meet his and then clenched around him.  
Matt groaned as he watched her finish--again.  
  
There was a flurry of movement of the phone for a few moments before Shadows was almost whining at what he was now watching. Violet was going down on Zack and Zack had moved the device so that he could see. Matt watched as her head bobbed up and down and soon both men were moaning.  
Vengeance bent his knees up and cradled her head with the other hand that wasn't holding her phone, "Vi, fucking _christ_ \--uh--"  
"Shade, for love of all things--" She could hear Matt's voice through the speaker and it goaded her on. Zack nearly jumped when she sped up and added a hand.  
  
" _Violet!_ " The guitarist falling apart in her mouth called out when she slipped a finger into him and he immediately came. Since this had become a show, Violet stroked Zacky through it and let the come fall over her lips and onto her neck as her full blown pupils looked up into Matt's.  
  
"Fucking---uh, Shade--"  
  
She grinned as Shads' face fell back and his orgasm took over.  
  
Suddenly Matt didn't have a view anymore and just heard hard panting from both of them.  
"Vi...what the shit..." Zacky moaned quietly as she crawled back up his hard body. He forced himself to pick up the phone.  
  
Two sets of half-lidded, satisfied eyes stared back at Matt as they all grinned at one another.  
  
"She'll call you tomorrow, dude. She's mine right now." Vengeance sighed and ended the call, dropping back on the bed.  
  
Zacky reached over and grabbed his shirt, cleaning her up with it while raising a brow at her, "Violet, you truly are a wonder to fuck."  
She grinned, "You better fuck me in the morning, as well, Vengeance."  


Jade woke up suddenly as Brian flailed out of bed and tripped around the room, yanking on clothes out of a bag.  
"Fuck! I didn't set an alarm!" He grabbed together everything he had brought, which wasn't much, and rushed out of the room, "Jade, I'm so sorry!! If you hurry, you can come with me to the airport!"  
She was up and dressed in sweats in a hot second, following him out the door.  
  
Brian wished the limo ride to Violet's place was longer. Fuck, if he hadn't been with Zack the night before, she'd probably be sucking him off right now...He settled for having her in his lap, greedily making out with her. When they stopped in front of the high rise apartments, they both groaned.  
Adjusting himself, they ran out of the limo and kissed again once in the elevator.  
Gates didn't bother knocking since they were late, but stormed into Violet's apartment--rolling his eyes when their sex sounds wafted down the hallway. Standing there, he folded his arms and scowled, waiting for them to finish.  
  
Jade grinned up at him, nudging him towards the door, "Go on."  
  
Synyster arched that sexy eyebrow. _Was this a test?_  
  
She followed his large shoulders down the hallway and they both inhaled when he opened the door.  
  
They were in Violet's favorite position, her legs wrapped around his ass as he thrusted into her. They were both being incredibly loud--groaning and calling out names and expletives, and didn't stop when the door opened.  
Brian's gaze flicked over the two fucking before looking down at his woman. Jade just stood there, nestled into his chest while she bit her lip and watched Zacky.  
  
"Wow, babe, you're getting as bad as me."  
  
The two held each other as Zacky and Violet screamed into mutual orgasm.  
  
Gates walked up behind Vengeance and met Violet's satisfied, teasing gaze over his shoulder, "We gotta go Zacky." He pulled him back at the hips so they fell apart and reached down, pulling off the used condom and throwing it away--making Zack flinch.  
  
Doing his best to get dressed hurriedly, barely being able to stand, Vengeance mumbled under his breath as Brian attempted to help.  
The sisters just giggled as the men fumbled with one another. Soon Zacky was dressed and being ushered towards the door. Violet threw on some clothes and insisted on joining them.  
  
"Good to see you two making up," Violet smiled at them in the limo, Zacky's arm lazily draped across her shoulders. He nibbled at her ear, whispering _'I'm gonna miss you'_ as she blushed.  
The other couple was engrossed in one another as well, but paused.

"So Synyster tells me you two are basically a couple." Jade teased as Brian chided her for opening her mouth.

Violet just smiled as she looked into bright green, loving eyes.  
"I guess we kinda are in our own weird kinda way..." His eyes continued flashing at her, "Until we get back on the road and I'm back in whatever the fuck relationship with Ragemonster here."  
Brian kicked at him as the two boys grinned at one another.

"Ragemonster?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah, it's what we call these two when...ya know, they get all horny. Shads has kinda earned the name as well a lot these days." Zack laughed.

"So I've heard." Jade said the words in such a knowing way that both the boys stared at her, their faces going white as the girls shared a look and two smirks.  
They laughed as the two males cleared their throats, "Yeah, um, Shads has been kinda insatiable lately." Brian turned bright red.

Violet looked at both boys, "You two going to keep him satisfied for me?" She wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Hey, that's not my job." Syn pointed at her, "You guys are open, that means he fucks whomever he damn well pleases--just like you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
The two couples attempted to say goodbye quickly. Violet and Zack stood arm in arm looking at the other couple.  
"I'm so happy they could work it out. I felt terrible about what we did." She said flatly.  
"You shouldn't, ya know. We're one big, fucked up, fucking each other family now. Just how it's gonna have to be, I guess. I can't imagine going back to the way it used to be." Zacky wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lingeringly, "See you in a few weeks, babe."  
  
He grabbed at Brian's hand as the other couple finally parted.  
  
The girls watched, sighing like lovesick schoolgirls, as the boys walked away hand in hand.


End file.
